Heart to Heart
by KimSehun
Summary: The Elgang had disbanded 5 years ago and suddenly Rena plans a TV show and The Elgang is reborn again! What she doesn't know is that certain love triangles may form and friendships may crumble. MANY PAIRINGS! Add x Ara, Elesis x Add, Chung x Eve, Elsword x Eve, Elsword x Aisha, AND MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody Sehun here again! its been a while since my last post.. And I want to tell you guys thank you so much for reading! I couldn't have made it this far without your motivation! Btw I think I will actually finish this story...but yeah I hope you enjoy and remember to Rate and review honestly.**

Charecters and classes:

Add- Lunatic Psyker- 18

Ara- Sakra Devanam- 17

Raven- Blade Master- 20

Elesis- Grand Master- 18

Rena- Grand Archer- 21

Elsword- Lord Knight- 18

Aisha- Void Princess- 17

Chung- Deadly Chaser- 19

Eve- Code Nemesis- 18

(story takes place in Korea because KOG the company that made Elsword was made in Korea :P)

**its been a rough 5 years since the gang had broke up and each had become a famous idol what will happen when the gang reunites as one Again? **

**summary: Rena decided after 5 long years being apart the gang should regroup as one in her new TV show... What she doesn't know is that new friendships may build and love triangles may form!**

~10:00 PM~ Red Knights Luxury suite

"Aishhh why do they want to meet up all a sudden?!" the irritated voice belonged to a very impatient Lunatic Psyker "might as we'll keep these warm" Add smiled as he shoved 2 packages of chocopie into his jacket. Just then A bright lime colored car pulled up in front of the hotel, and Add jumped up and down waiting for the person to step out. "Annyeong Haseyo?" He shouted shyly "ahh Annyeong, sorry for making you wait Add I didn't know you would arrive so early." The beautiful voice belonged to the supermodel Rena.

"you were supposed to arrive at seven thirty. And also, this is a Nasod VJ it's a drone that will follow you around only when appropriate and record you okay?" Rena giggled, Add laughed as he pulled out one of the pie packages "here you go! Sorry... Chocolates my favorite though." Rena smiled as she took the snack "ahh any flavors alright! And here!" She handed him a key to his hotel room. "Your going to be staying with two other members okay? And don't ask me who they are." He nodded as he grabbed the keys from Rena's hand and proceeded up to the 25th floor.

"hmm... That Rena... Always happy as ever." He mumbled as he unlocked the door to his room. "I wonder who the other members are? Raven? Chung, elsword? Or worst of all Elesis and Ara!" he hopped onto the big bed and set down his luggage before unwrapping a choco pie and eating it. "Hey... I love chocolate okay!" He started to unpack his luggage and put them into the drawers that were provided and after he was done there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who it is?" Obviously the person would have a key to the room, so Add sat on the bed waiting patiently for the person to unlock the door and come in.

"A...Add!" He looked up to see an orange blur knock him flat on his back and hugged him to death. "A..A..Ara! Your kind of..." She hugged him tighter "I'm kind of what?" She smiled back at him "Ki.. Killing me!" She released him then sat up and straightened her clothes "oh...sorry" she giggled as she went over to unpack. Add saw this and Grabbed the rest of her bags "awwww thanks Add! You sure are nicer now then you were before..." A light shade of pink covered the sakra devanam's cheeks "oh..uhh.. Thanks Ara." Add stuttered. "HEYYY ADD!" Add was pinned to the bed as the grand master ruffled his hair. "Its been awhile Add... How are you?" He fixed his hair and playfully shoved her "umm...it's totally obvious can't you tell?" Elesis didn't care to look as she quickly ran over to greet Ara.

meanwhile Rena was enjoying every single minute of this on her phone "awww I can already see a relationship staring here!" (Honestly many fans have also been waiting for romance to start within the members of the elgang.)

"so...the rest of the members couldn't make it today huh?" Add whispered as he lay on the bed with Ara "I guess so..." He started to wiggle a little as Ara scooted closer to him "umm... You Think Rena put the three of us in one room on purpose?" Ara took a second to think, "yeah your right... It's probably because us three would always be fighting back then... But now... You-I mean we... Are mature now so..." Ara took another small inch towards Add when he wasn't looking.

Just then Elesis came into the room after her shower "Hey guys... Woahhhh Ara..." Ara looked up at Elesis before scooting away from Add "nevermind... Scoot over Add!" Add saw a red aura appear around the Grand Master so he did so and sat up. "Hmmm... Rena should've ordered a room with 3 beds..." Add sighed as he lay back down next to Ara "you know... You two should be yelling at each other right now..." Elesis commented as she lay down next to them. "What do you mean?" Ara asked curiously, Elesis giggled then spoke "we'll... You always hated Add and you always had to keep at least 30 inches away from him and what I saw a while ago... You were only... 5 millimeters away..." Ara started blushing and shoved her face into a pillow "umm... I was tired so...I might have accidently rolled towards him!" Add saw this and decided to scoot towards the edge of the bed to not cause problems.

but Elesis took this in a different way "what's wrong Add? Am I scaring you?" He pulled the blanket up to his head "umm... No.. I'm just enjoying the edge..." Ara finally rised from the pillow and suggested to go Buy some food. "Your right Ara I'm hungryyyy." Add moaned as he rolled off the bed, "I'll go get it!" Add grabbed his jacket and grabbed some money and headed towards the door. "Hey... Can I come too?" Ara sat up and waited for Add's answer "I guess so... Since it was your idea." Ara smiled and quickly grabbed her jacket and followed Add down to the lobby.

"So Add? You look so intimidating on your music videos... But your so sweet in person...We'll lets say you changed..." Add smiled as he walked casually down the street with Ara "we'll... The reason behind this is... My code... Psychic tracer was 60% complete So I wasn't mature yet... But Lunatic psyker gave me maturity so... I'm a little nicer then I was before... Still...that doesn't mean I cant explode at times." Ara smiled and poked his arm "we'll... I like the new Add!"

So the two went on a "Date" for the rest of the night and returned home late at night luckily they bought snacks for Elesis or else she would've been mad. And insult the small but growing couple.

**okayyy thats it for the first chapter! The next one is going to be Add with Elesis and I'm trying the new pairing but ADD X ARA FOREVER! And yeah... More charecters are arriving on the next chapter too... So I hope you enjoyed reading and remember to rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everybody Sehun here Again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter here's chapter 2 remember to rate and review with all you've got okayyy? Kay!**

~5:18 AM~ Red Knights Luxury Suite

In the lobby sat the gorgeous supermodel again with her camera crew deciding on what task or missions to give to the current members and ones that will be arriving. "So... Add needs to sit back and enjoy more time with Elesis?" Rena asked a Phoru Vj "yes miss Rena, Add needs more time with Elesis, so today's mission for the two will be, take 10 Selfies together at 10 different locations." Rena giggled as she took a sip from her coffee "that might be fun! Let's give it a shot." The phoru's agreed and started setting up the camera's.

just then a white Car Pulled up at the Hotel and Rena got ready for the next member "Oooo white! Is it Raven? Chung? Or Eve." The car door opened itself and a metal the slim figure stepped out of the car "Hello! Good morning!" The shadow revealed himself as the prince of JYP Chung Seiker! "Annyeong, it's been a long time Chung... How's life?" Chung started to sweat drop a he was embarassed and a little uncomfortable from being away for such a long time "life's been good... And Dang... It feels like we haven't seen each other since forever!" Rena Smiled once more as she pointed Chung to the key on the table. "There's the key to your room, have a nice day Chung!" Chung smiled and nodded once more before he grabbed the keys and headed to his room.

"hello, hello, I'm Chung of idol group 2PM" he whispered to the Nasod camera following him. He unlocked the door to his room and unpacked his items before jumping onto the top portion of the bunk bed that was set up in there. "I wonder who my partners gonna be..."

~7:48 AM~ Red Knights Luxury Suite

meanwhile back at Add's room the three roommates lay like tunas all cuddled together. "Elesis was slightly drooling on Add's left shoulder, and Ara was tightly hugging Add's right arm, and for Add... His mouth was opened and was snoring loudly in the air. Just then Add's alarm rang and woke up the other roommates "Ara, Elesis, I'm sorry but I have to wake up... Sorry... Please understand." Ara stretched as she sat up from the bed Elesis yawned as she sat up along with Add. "It's alright, we all got our beauty sleep and that's what matters." Ara said with a understanding smile "Yes, thanks Ara." Add answered back. Then he got up and quickly went for the shower.

After the Lunatic Psyker was done he grabbed his hair products and styled away "Hmmm... My mornin routine ehh." He spoke to the camera. "So... Do you want me to spike my hair?" The camera shook his head "or...leave it down." The camera nodded and Add styled his hair in a flowing idol way (Psychic tracer hair) and went out. "awwww you look cute Add!" Elesis commented as she put on her makeup "thanks... I suppose you look cute too Elesis..." He answered back causing the Grand master to blush lightly. "So... You all wanna head out for breakfast? I'll treat!" Add said shining his white teeth at the girls.

"sure why not... It's gonna be fun." Ara answered as she applied mascara to her eyes. "So are we ready?" Add said grabbing his jacket on the way, Elesis and Ara bot. Joined him and headed down to the lobby.

Just then A blonde haired boy Went down the stairs to meet them "Oh My God!..." He said as he ran towards them "Add, Ara, Elesis I missed you guys!" Add gave a small laugh as he answered back "i missed you too Blondie!" Chung rolled his eyes as he lightly punched Add's shoulder. "So where you guys headin?" Chung asked as he sat down on one of the sofa's "ummm nothing... Just breakfast."

A little phoru ran up and tugged on Add's leg and gave him a mission card "what's this?" Add eyed the card before reading it aloud. "Today's mission, Add and Elesis... Take 10 selfies together at 10 different locations, if you fail so a punishment will be given to you both." Add laughed once again after he read the card "okay... Why don't we start right now? Everyone lets take one together!" Add held up his phone as Chung, Ara, and Elesis all got in position.

"One, two, three!" The picture was taken and will be put down in the Heart to Heart memories book. And the 4 headed out for breakfast.

they took another selfie there then headed back Add and Elesis headed off to do their mission and Chung and Ara returned back to the hotel.

"So... Do you like my music?" Elesis asked awkwardly. Add gave a small laugh "ummm... I really never heard music from 2NE1 before... My agency is always strict about hearing music from another agency." Elesis nodded "yeah... Mine too!" They were at the park now and Add pulled out his phone once more "number 3!" He said as Elesis hugged his waist and Add took the picture. Add was a little shocked from Elesis and her warm touches after he put his phone back.

the day continued on with the two bonding together very closely... and the two have started a spark between eachother throughout the day and Elesis acted a little different from the first day she met him Her personality is a little more different than expected.

~8:00 PM~ Seoul Grand mall

"okay this is the last one" Add said as he got his phone ready once again, Elesis made a cute pucker face as she pressed her cheek against his, a small blush was noticeable on Elesis as Add snapped the photo. "Okayyy lets get back to Ara!" Add said as he pulled Elesis by the hand making her blush more.

so the day finally ended well for the two as the two headed back to the hotel and prepared themselves for bedtime.

**okay, this chapter was a little rushed but I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did and remember to rate and review.**

**on the next chapter: All the members of the Elgang arrive and The Elgang is reborn! Add and Ara's first kiss with each other will occur Elesis becomes jealous and Raven invites them on a trip to America?!**


End file.
